


【蜂蜜味太阳】奥姆/亚瑟  nc17

by 18226794860



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 但是他最后依然挂上那副招牌一般的冷笑，像冰山下的洋流。“王位依旧是我的。亚瑟——你是个失败者。”





	【蜂蜜味太阳】奥姆/亚瑟  nc17

亚瑟醒过来的时候，鱼群从他身边穿梭而过，散发着幽幽的荧光，它们不会回应他，监狱的玻璃可以抵挡亚瑟所发出的一切号令，那些透明的，耐高压抗打击的材质困住一个失去神力的普通人实在是太简单不过了。  
渴——他觉得渴，很久没有过这种感觉了，头痛、衣冠不整、杂种，过于鲜明的体验，他扫视四周，昏花的眼睛倒映出一团冰冷的蓝色披风。  
“噢，见鬼。”亚瑟嘟囔，来自神的威压让他忍不住退了两步，缩了起来，人挡不住来自大海的威严，他后退了，但是大海朝着他扑面而来。  
那双冰冷的干燥的手摸到他的领子上，奥姆把自己健壮却虚弱的哥哥提起来，不纯的血统，陆地的孩子——不喝淡水就会死。  
杯子里是蒸馏过后的水，奥姆粗暴的抓起边缘，把这些对地球人来说珍贵的琼浆全部倒进哥哥的嘴里。  
亚瑟呛住了，奥姆倒水的动作太快了，他吞咽不及就顺着唇角流了下来，咳嗽，低声抱怨，缩成更小的一团，压力让他萎靡不振。  
他被压到玻璃上，被自己的弟弟，两个人贴的无限的近，奥姆冷笑着看他，失去了神力的混血者可以轻易被撕开，被击成碎片，变成血肉模糊的一团——奥姆嘲讽他：“你还想让我交出王位吗？嗯？哥哥？”  
亚瑟拒绝思考，大脑发胀，他眯着眼睛看奥姆，他年轻的七海之主，威严冷峻，像北冰洋。  
“我想回陆地上去……”亚瑟发出一声仿佛叹息的呻吟，潮湿的金发披在肩上，他水土不服，脆弱不堪，依靠着弟弟强健有力的手才能勉强站住。  
“哈！”奥姆如同听到什么天大的笑话，他的表情都有些狰狞了，握着哥哥肮脏的皮夹克，几乎要把它撕掉：“你来挑战我的荣誉，你来抢夺我的王位，你这个杂种，到现在还以为你能轻易走掉？”  
情况还能比现在更糟糕？有什么能比被囚禁在深海的凡人更惨？亚瑟几乎要顺着玻璃滑下来，他的嗓门开始变小，变哑，低低沉沉的，像是没有上油的弦乐器：“还能怎么样？奥姆，你要不放我回去，要么杀掉我。”  
赖皮的流氓理论，但是奥姆有对付的办法。  
他松手，满意的看到亚瑟顺着玻璃滑到地上，潮湿的金眼睛，深邃的金眼睛迷茫又柔软。  
“或许有更好的办法。”七海之主胸有成竹。  
奥姆欺身上前，撕开漆黑的肮脏的皮夹克，随手扔开，野男人坦胸露乳，胸膛的肌肉雪白，带着青色的图腾，像是人鱼的鳞。  
亚瑟偷看自己的弟弟，或许在这一瞬间他才感到害怕，他开始不住不住的往后缩，把自己紧紧的贴上有机玻璃。  
“别这样——”亚特兰蒂斯人的费洛蒙让他头昏脑胀，如果粗暴的按照力量等级来划分雌雄，亚瑟简直就是等待交配的雌兽：“这是不对的。”  
亚瑟很抗拒，尽管他没什么力气，四肢百骸都酸软得要命，奥姆冷冷的拽掉他的裤子，眼睛里挂着一道嘲讽的冷光：“近亲成婚对亚特兰蒂斯人来说很常见，杂种，你好歹有一半我们的血统，至少应该多了解我们的文化一点。”  
他的动作反而轻柔起来，一旦认定亚瑟不配当他的竞争对手，那么他就会是一个好情人，现在该爱抚他身体的每个部分，好让他的便宜哥哥可以放松一点。  
亚瑟细长的金发被海水泡软了，散在肩上，闻上去咬上去的感觉都让奥姆想到太阳，君主不常去浅海，太阳离亚特兰蒂斯人很远，而现在就在他的怀中。  
奥姆拉开他的腿，他不怎么在乎哥哥的生殖器官，他更在乎会阴下柔软的肠道入口，亚瑟根本没力气反抗一个神的旨意，每次拥抱都像铁链一样让他动弹不得，甚至压迫他的声带，让他只能发出一些无意义的求饶和呻吟。  
“你要习惯，亚瑟，必须要习惯。”神又在向他发号施令。  
奥姆曾在梦里想过无数次哥哥媾合的场景，这是他的本能，哥哥会是什么样的？那个半人的杂种？他的身体更偏向柔软又脆弱的人类吗？还是会更强硬一点？不管如何，他日思夜想数十年的至亲正匍匐在他的肩头，过往经历的任何一场酣畅淋漓的胜利都不如现在这一刻的战栗的兴奋，他要得到亚瑟了。  
两团丰腴的臀肉被冰凉的手指拨开，奥姆缓缓的捅进那团紧缩的括约肌里——控水，亚特兰蒂斯人的神能，一团细小的，坚硬的水柱开始冲入亚瑟紧闭的肠道内，不停的刮擦内部柔软的紧致的穴肉，第二根手指很快插进来，呈剪型的扩张他。  
“你疯了！”亚瑟几乎惨叫出声，肉乎乎的屁股痉挛的颤抖两下，抬起腰想要逃离，但是他的身体已经被水柱冲软了，更何况半神的弟弟还扣着他的腰。  
“忍一忍，混血。”奥姆不满的拍他的屁股，水柱朝更深处探去，他知道人类的身体里肯定有一个腺体，或许长得很深很隐蔽，但是总能被触碰，他不知道在哪儿，所以只能用穷举法试探亚瑟肠道里每一寸重叠的粘膜，不管在这之间哥哥哭的有多惨。  
第三根手指插进来的时候亚瑟正在高潮，眼泪冲刷到奥姆冰冷的臂甲上，与此同时，他的下身也在喷水，把弟弟的披风搞的一塌糊涂，水柱在同一瞬间狠狠的顶上了他的前列腺，粗暴的压入结肠口。  
高潮几乎掏空了他，他趴在兄弟的怀里，眼泪沾在睫毛上，健壮的后背绷得死紧，肩胛骨清晰可见，像一对蝴蝶的双翅。  
奥姆一点喘息的时间都不给他，抽出手指的一瞬间，他当着亚瑟的面舔干净了那些粘在指节上的粘液，他的哥哥大脑一片浆糊，羞耻的牙关咬得死紧，瞪着他。  
真是有活力的太阳，我要把他拉到海里来。  
奥姆胸腔里所有的征服欲都被他点燃了，他们两个之间甚至没有脉脉温情的面具，没有罗曼史，只有血泪史，奥姆拽开自己的裤子，勃发的柱头抵在开发的无法闭合的括约肌上，“放松，放松，”他下令：“不想被干死的话。”  
但他并没有给自己可怜的哥哥一点反应的时间，亚瑟现在只是个普通的人类，抵抗不了他的神威，奥姆要侵犯他，他就只能像一只被猎人盯紧的牡鹿一样被灌满肚子。  
插入的那一瞬间亚瑟的大脑就像是被迫停摆的钟，奥姆的腰像是攻城锤一样，不停的推挤摩擦他脆弱的肉壁，那根东西太粗了，并且长的吓人，不像是生殖器官，反而像刑具，一直挤到深处，没有尽头，像是要把他钉穿。  
奥姆朝他大吼：“放松！”声音像是雷霆，亚瑟害怕这个，他想去摸自己的阴茎，奥姆连自慰都不准他，这反而激怒了他的弟弟，奥姆挺着腰狠狠的往最深处捅，像是要把可怜的混血撕碎，大海要征服陆地，就如他要征服自己的哥哥。  
亚瑟喘息着，大脑一片空白，他的长腿被强制的拉开，弟弟的睾丸撞到他的丰盈的臀瓣上，于是他开始颤抖，又像是臣服，大腿上的肌肉忍不住痉挛，讨好的缠紧弟弟的腰，双臂攀紧奥姆的背，不……不！他在心里朝自己尖叫，我不能这样，像个婊子一样吞我弟弟的屌，直到奥姆再度撞上他汁水淋漓的腺体。  
“不……不能……”亚瑟感觉有什么潮湿的东西挂上了自己的脸颊，然后他后知后觉的发现这是自己的泪，奥姆把他压在冰凉的玻璃上，一下一下的操他，挤压他的腺体，让他多汁丰沛的臀肉流出更多水来，过激的快感把亚瑟脆弱的人类大脑搅得一塌糊涂，他用失焦的眼睛望着弟弟，像是一只即将搁浅的鱼。  
“为什么不能？”奥姆反问他：“你不是天生用来被操的吗？不然你为什么长着这样一个屁股，还有这么大的胸脯？”奥姆那双贵族的手毫不留情的碾过他胸前柔软红润的乳头，掐弄又或者蹂躏，把柔软的小肉粒拽开，甚至整个手掌覆压下去揉哥哥极富弹性的胸脯。  
亚瑟快要被彻底操开，肠道粘膜顺从的贴合着快要劈到他胃里的阳具，那东西已经深深没入了直肠，每一次抽送都让人颤栗，他已经顾不上弟弟是怎么饥渴的玩弄着他的胸脯，乳头已经被玩儿的肿了起来，每碰一下快感就从胸膛直接传达到下腹，让他湿得更厉害。  
“或许你喜欢更粗暴一点的？”奥姆问他，但是并没有等他回答，七海之王将高贵的唇舌送到他的胸膛上，慢慢的啃咬他，尖牙利齿拉拽那颗小乳粒，又用一个吻小心的安抚，像是吮吸乳汁，亚瑟太好了，只有他这样健壮的陆地人才能让奥姆操得更尽性一些，他有些惋惜亚瑟血统的不纯，否则他可以诞下亚特兰蒂斯的孩子。  
漫长的媾合几乎要让陆地人的身体崩溃，亚瑟已经高潮了三四次，精液几乎糊满了他们的胯部，第四次的时候奥姆切了一声，亚瑟扭的太厉害了，实在不那么乖，他干脆把亚瑟翻了个面，让他遍布咬痕的胸膛贴上冰冷的玻璃，挤压他破皮的乳粒，让他一动都不能动，因为这动作他深埋在亚瑟体内的阳具拖出来一小部分，亚瑟的肠道又湿又红，括约肌已经完全被捅开，露出一枚金币大小的入口，每次挺进去亚瑟身前的阴茎就会稍微吐出一些透明的前液，奥姆敢打赌他身体内部那个腺体已经被自己捅得烂熟了，那是交感神经最密集的一部分，以至于亚瑟现在连哭都哭不出来。  
“还没结束呢，混血种，我们试试看你能不能射五次。”他提醒哥哥。  
亚瑟但喉咙里发出一阵无意义的咕咚声，费力的眨起睫毛，奥姆再度插进来的时候那根东西直直压着他什么也射不出来的腺体，像火一样灼烧着他，他感觉要被这股无名之火冻伤，窒息的压迫感环绕着他的下腹，他像是前几次一样剧烈的呻吟和求饶，他再射就只能射出尿液了。  
奥姆不管他，把他当成一只发情的母猫，这样的力量压制太过了，亚瑟几乎没有任何反抗的余地就被一插到底，直肠再度被塞得满满当当，他身上的所有肌肉在这一瞬间紧绷，下一秒钟又像是失去弹力的橡皮筋一样松垮下来，仰头无声的尖叫。  
奥姆是个混蛋——他的大脑从没有这样清晰的意识到这一点。  
他要被这混蛋干的喷尿了。  
不堪压迫的尿道一下子被压榨出一道液体，直接喷在透明的玻璃上，亚瑟双眼失焦的看着玻璃外的那些散发着荧光的游鱼，柔软的肠肉只剩下本能的裹吸，奥姆挺着腰，把自己的阴茎捅到最深处，抵着腺体射精。  
他知道混血种不能受精，但是他依旧抵抗不了灵魂深处对哥哥的索取，就像他从小就听着母亲的故事，那个陆地人会是什么样的？他爱他，从灵魂的深处爱他的哥哥——亚瑟是来抢夺他的王位的，他有多爱这个地面人，就有多恨他。  
他把亚瑟抱起来，用披风裹住他，哥哥快要被他玩坏了，合不拢的屁股缝依然在往下滴他的精液，胸膛被吮吸得惨不忍睹，他真的很想去吻一吻亚瑟恐惧的眼睛，告诉他来自兄弟的爱从来没有在他的胸膛中消退过——哪怕一秒钟。  
但是他最后依然挂上那副招牌一般的冷笑，像冰山下的洋流。  
“王位依旧是我的。亚瑟——你是个失败者。”


End file.
